The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Gerbera hybrida plant named ‘UFGE 7015’. ‘UFGE 7015’ originated from a cross made at Wimauma, Fla. in 2005 between the female parent, ‘Sunburst Snow White’ (unpatented), and the male parent, ‘UFGE 4033’ (unpatented), an unreleased breeding line selected in Bradenton, Fla. in 2004 from a population of progeny of the cross ‘UFGE 31-19’ (unpatented) and ‘UFGE 35-4’ (unpatented). ‘UFGE 7015’ was selected by the inventors from the progeny of the stated parentage in summer 2007 at Wimauma, Fla. The first asexual reproduction of ‘UFGE 7015’ was accomplished when crown division was done in fall 2007 at Wimauma, Fla. Plants of ‘UFGE 7015’ have been asexually propagated by crown division and/or tissue culture for more than three generations. Asexually propagated plants of ‘UFGE 7015’ have remained true to the original selected plant, and all characteristics of the plant have been transmitted and retained through three successive asexual vegetative generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UFGE 7015’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.